My Immortal
by RangerofFiction
Summary: Magnus Bane receives a new client; annoying blond Shadowhunter Jace though his mood is heightened by his handsome dark-haired parabatai. While helping Jace, Magnus becomes smitten with blue-eyed Alec and Alec soon feels the same. But how will Alec's parents take this new attachment? And what of Camille, Magnus's vampire bitch ex-girlfriend who will do ANYTHING to get him back?


**My Immortal**

**Inspired by song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.**

**(Alec:)**

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**'Cause your presence still liners here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**(Magnus:)**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I wipe away all of your tears**

**When you screamed I fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**(Alec:)**

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face-it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice-it chased away all the sanity in me**

**(Magnus:)**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I wipe away all of your tears**

**When you screamed I fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**(Alec:)**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

**(Both:)**

**When you cried I wiped away all of your tears**

**When you screamed I fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**…me, me, me.**

Chapter 1

Four in the morning was not a good time to be awakened. Especially when you've been up until one finishing a potion for an ancient female warlock who would probably have something _else_ wrong with her when he went back. Magnus Bane rolled over, wondering if he could ignore the doorbell. But, whoever it was was persistent. The high pitched sound came again. Magnus cursed and rolled into a sitting position. He must have fallen asleep getting undressed because he still wore the silk shirt of the night before, but no pants. No time to retrieve them now. If he heard that doorbell one more time, Magnus knew he'd blow something up.

Most likely the person on the other side of the finger pushing it. Magnus staggered to the front door and yanked it open. Two teenaged boys stood on his doorstep. The one pushing the doorbell had long blond hair, tawny eyes, and an arrogant lift to his mouth that reminded Magnus of Will Herondale, a friend he'd known in London. The other boy however was…

Magnus's heart did a slight jig against his ribs. The boy was beautiful with dark hair swept casually over his forehead that stood out against his pale skin and the most amazing blue eyes Magnus had ever seen. Both boys were dressed in black and Magnus noticed the edges of black runes at their necks and wrists. Shadowhunters. It wasn't everyday Shadowhunters came to him, let alone young ones. The blond boy couldn't be over sixteen.

"And what brings two children of the Nephilim to me at this ungodly hour?" Magnus asked, leaning on his doorframe, eyeing them closely (mainly just the blue-eyed one).

"Are you Magnus Bane?" the blond boy said. He also sounded like Will. Magnus looked at him, narrow-eyed.

"Is your last name Herondale?" he asked abruptly.

The blond boy scowled. "It was. It's Lightwood now. Jace Lightwood."

Magnus turned to the blue-eyed boy. "And you would be…" he asked, his voice changing to a seductive purr.

The boy blushed, which was cute. "Alexander Lightwood. Alec, for short."

"Can we come in?" the boy called Jace said abruptly. "We need to talk to you."

Magnus scowled at him, but stepped back to let the boys pass. He noticed the boy, Alec, eyeing him out of the corner of his eye as he passed. That made Magnus smile as he shut the door and followed the Shadowhunters into his living room.

"So," said Magnus, sitting down in his favorite red armchair as the boys sat on the couch in front of him and crossed his legs. "how can I help you?"

Alec glanced at Jace who was staring determinedly at the floor and spoke for the first time. "Jace is having nightmares."

Magnus raised a glittery eyebrow. "It happens to the best of us."

"Not normal nightmares!" Jace snapped, glaring at Magnus. "In normal nightmares, you don't get ready to go kill someone," Jace paused and glanced quickly at Alec. "and then wake up with a knife in your hand."

"Don't Shadowhunters sleep with knives?" Magnus asked.

Jace scowled and made to get up, but Alec grabbed his arm and made him sit back down.

"Wait, Jace." He hissed, then turned back to Magnus. "You see, Mr. Bane-"

"Please, you can call me Magnus," Magnus said, winking at him.

Alec blushed again. "Um, Magnus, you see we think Jace is being possessed and we were wondering if you could help us."

"Sounds like a job for the Silent Brothers." commented Magnus. "I know one of them if you need someone to get you in."

"No, we already thought of the Silent Brothers, but Jace…" Alec looked uneasily at him.

"I don't want someone rooting around in my mind," Jace finished, bluntly. "We heard warlocks can just feel if people are being possessed and block it."

Magnus frowned. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Is it not true?" Alec asked.

"Of course it's true." Magnus said. "But, it's a tricky bit of magic. Done incorrectly, it can cause a person to go insane."

"Have you done it before?" Alec asked.

"Twice."

"And did they go insane?" Jace asked.

"One, no." Magnus paused. "The other, no though he probably would have died soon anyway."

"So you're saying," Jace said, calmly. "If I let you do this to me, I have a fifty percent chance of going insane?"

"If you put it that way." Magnus said.

Alec turned to Jace. "Now will you go to the Silent Brothers? At least that's safer." He glanced guiltily at Magnus. "No offense."

"None taken." said Magnus, but inside he was a little depressed. Alec seemed really eager to leave. Well, what had he expected? Shadowhunters feared and despised Downworlders. Why would he be any different?

"No." Jace said. "I won't. Magnus, whatever you have to do to me, do it."

Magnus smirked at the thought if those words had come out of Alec's lips, then brushed the thought away. No, the blue-eyed Shadowhunter would even feel the same. No point thinking about it.

"I'll have to do some research on what kind of demon it is so I can safely get it out." he told the boys. "Don't suppose you know what kind of demon it is?"

Jace shook his head. "A strong one though."

"Well that narrows it down." Magnus said with sarcasm. "It would be helpful if I had more books on demons."

"We have a lot," Alec said, rather suddenly. "At the Institute."

Jace frowned at him. "They'd never let us bring a warlock in the Institute."

"Even if this warlock is trying to help?" Magnus asked.

Jace blushed and looked away. "They don't know about my…problem." he said.

"We'll just sneak you in." Alec said. "Mom and Dad are going out to dinner Friday night. Can you do it then?"

Magnus smirked and nodded. "It's a date then." he said and Alec blushed again.

Jace was already on his feet and heading for the door. Alec stood quickly. "Thank you, Magnus." he said, meeting the warlock's shining cat eyes.

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure was all mine." Magnus purred and Alec blushed.

"Sorry for waking you up so early." Alec apologized. God, the boy was cute.

"You," Magnus said. "Can wake me up any day."

Alec blushed deeper and hurried after Jace. Magnus smiled after him. Oh, yes, he was the one. His thoughts returned to why the boy had come. He wondered if it would have been better to send straight to the Silent Brothers instead of giving them hope in him the might end in Jace going insane. He didn't doubt his own abilities, but he doubted Jace's strength of mind and he was concerned about the strength of the demon. Why was a demon targeting Jace? What could they want Jace to do? It seemed to have something to do with Alec. At the thought of Alec, the warlock drifted into fanciful daydreams about blue eyes.


End file.
